onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jinbe
Strength? Is Arlong power equal to Jimbai ? cuz in Some of one piece Games They Say That Arlong Is As Strong As Jimbai And In The Manga Too :It is confirmed they are equals... However, equals politically, power or status wise are three different things and different translators pull up one of those three. I get the idea its "Status". One-Winged Hawk 01:02, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Yosaku said they were once equal, meaning Jinbei may have an increase in power, similar to Kaidou and Gecko Moria were once equals, but Kaidou suddenly defeated Moria and his entire crew, which also suggested an increase. Yatanogarasu 22:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) There's something about Jinbei that I don't get: "He is one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat." Where was that mentioned in the manga? Rainbowman 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Here as stated by Domino.Mugiwara Franky 04:16, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Gender Is there a confirmation in original japanese of Jinbei gender? Ilovefoxes 08:38, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :None yet exactly but based on implications he maybe male. For the moment, going by proper english norms, Jinbei will be referred to as a "he" until further notice.Mugiwara Franky 12:09, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::I saw some pictures of Jinbe's POP figures revealing that he is wearing a fundoshi, which is a men-only underwear (obviously). Does that officially make him a male now? ::Picture: http://ameblo.jp/digitamin/entry-10735522896.html ::Daniel0731ex 04:55, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Jinbei or Jimbei? The name goes back and forth on the page, which is it? We need to pick one name and stick to it. 01:55, 2 September 2008 (UTC) In the most recent chapter, Ace says Jimbei. So it's officially Jimbei now. :::::Daniel :That's from a scan where a translator translated the original Japanese text into English. The original scene has no "Jimbei" written in English by Oda anywhere.Mugiwara Franky 05:07, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Sunny Pirates Captain Is Jinbei the current captain of the Sunny Pirates, or did he abandon his crew? It's confusing due to Yosaku's explanation. Yatanogarasu 00:20, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :He was the captain after Fisher Tiger died. When he joined the Shichibukai, he disbanded the Sunny Pirates. Because of this, the Sunny Pirates no longer exist in the current storyline. Only the Fishmen who chose to be still Pirates remain but they're not united.08:32, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :Where does it say he disbanded the crew? I know Arlong left with his own faction, but I don't recall the rest of the crew breaking up. What if Jinbei is still the captain of the crew, with just less members? Yatanogarasu 04:30, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::Here with Yosaku explaining to Luffy, and here with Nyon likewise. The Sunny Pirates are no more, only the broken pieces remain.Mugiwara Franky 14:38, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Well recently, Keimi said that Jinbe and the Fishman Pirates had to leave due to him losing his Shichibukai status. Now I know that the Sunny Pirates were also called the Fishman Pirates, but due to the split, should we consider the Fishman Pirates that Jinbe is the Captain of a separate crew from the Sunny Pirates or still as the Sunny Pirates? Either way, it's clear that Jinbe is still a Pirate Captain. NANLIT 22:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :It may be possible not all the Sunny pirates were members of the Fishmen pirates, because some were already on Arlongs crew. Basically, all those previously that were a member of the sunny pirates had to leave, they would be marked thanks to their tattoo. That basically means no matter where they went, they'd be found out. Hatchi is still left behind though, but hatchan can hide his. One-Winged Hawk 22:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) So basically you're saying that although they have all left, they may not necessarily be together as an active crew and we should wait until we learn more about that situation? NANLIT 22:43, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : Actually I'm saying PREVIOUSLY they were not all part of the same crew because the Sunny Pirates split. However, due tot he changes n ow taking place, most have gone with Jinbei, though Hatchi seems to have stayed behind. Either way, I think this is a decision to make closer to the end of the arc at the very least. One-Winged Hawk 22:57, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I added multiple "Confirm" marks in this article, for there are things that need to be sourced concerning Jinbe. As it is also the case for the Sunny Pirates article, I detailed the problems in its talk page: Talk:Sunny_Pirates#Jinbe Sff9 17:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Rough Sketch? So, he drew a sketch, right then and there? Did anyone take a picture of it or something? - BattleFranky202 02:45, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Greg was the one who reported it. He did a rough sketch of Oda's rough sketch, so safe to say we'll have to wait till his final reveal for the true results: http://www.thegrandline.com/images/jinbei.jpg Buuhan1 23:12, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :LOL, it barely looks like the actual Jinbei, so it's safe to assume he wanted us to be surprised when we finally did see him. - BattleFranky202 05:23, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, indeed there is nothing more flawed then a rough sketch of a rough sketch. I must say I'm just glad we got to retired the old image anyway from Yosaku's talk. ^_^ One-Winged Hawk 10:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Epithet What does Jinbei's nickname "Kaikyou" translate to exactly? Because we should write it in English rather than Japanese in his infobox (such as "Knight of the Sea" instead of "Kaikyou"). After all, the nicknames of other people are all written in English (I mean, Boa Hancock's nickname was written as "Pirate Empress" instead of "Kaizoku Jotei"). - Yatanogarasu 18:41, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :The tittle has no true literal English translation. It's a Japanese pun whose meaning gets lost in translation.Mugiwara Franky 11:44, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't the trivia about his epithet, along with the meaning of his name (whale shark), be placed in the trivia section? Yatanogarasu 20:28, 04 February 2009 (UTC) :A translation section handles all translations. One-Winged Hawk 10:11, 5 February 2009 (UTC) The English manga's official epithet for Jinbei is the "First Son of the Sea". 19:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Shichibukai Status Should we put Jinbei's status as Shichibukai as "former" or something alike? He has now officially forfeited his position, Impel Down guards tried to kill him, and the Marines tried to sink him while he helped three other prisoners to board a ship. Yatanogarasu 17:11, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :His position hasn't yet been officially renounced by a higher authority. A Shichibukai battling against Marines or any similar persons doesn't necessarily instantly mean that their position is forfeited. Take Moria, a good number of his victims were Marines however his position was not forfeited despite the number of eyewitness. In fact, Jinbei had already defied the WG before Impel Down when the war was first announced and his position wasn't officially forfeited then. In any case, Jinbei is still referred in the manga as still being officially a part of the Shichibukai. His membership is just not revoked yet.Mugiwara Franky 14:53, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :: So 608 revealed that Jinbe is no longer a shichibukai, as stated by Camie.Daniel0731ex 04:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Water power Judging by various pictures in which Jinbei is seen using water in a place where there isn't water (like when he splashes Moria's zombies, and when he attacks Akainu in chapter 578), do you think he is able to "summon" water whenever he wants? :Doubtful, a fishman just needs a few drops of water to use as a weapon. Arlong could pummel someone with a splash and Chew could spit so hard it almost had the same wffwct as a bullet. One-Winged Hawk 23:05, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Jinbei vs Ace How Jinbei was able to fight Ace who has a logia devil fruit if he does not know haki?Giotis 20:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :I was wondering exactly the same thing in the haki talk page. I think he should be added as a haki user. Kdom 20:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :rather due to his fishman karate mastery,he can use water as weapon.Antonisgabrielides 18:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Bounty back? Jinbei left the Shichibukai, does that mean he will have his 250 million bounty back? If he does, will it increase for his participation in Marineford?GMTails 23:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Jinbe will at least get his old bounty back, no doubt. Whether or not it'll increase, I don't know, but he is a wanted pirate again. NANLIT 03:14, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Somehow I think we should keep his old bounty until anything is confirmed, else it is just speculation. Sure, it would make sense, however the bounty could have (likely) increased because of the open war & resignation. Maybe his position wasn't even officially touched, similar Garp and Sengoku... for the sake of the human/fishman relationship. But as I said, all speculation :(. Is it alright to keep it at least untouched till we find a solution? Jinbe 08:06, January 7, 2011 (UTC) If we are going to wait, then we should put the "formerly" back to Crocodile's and Moriah's pre-Shichibukai bounties until we see anything new. You know, be consistent. NANLIT 14:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Good point, agree. Jinbe 14:54, January 7, 2011 (UTC) In episode 486, when a Pacifista zooms in on him we can see the bounty, so I presume it's active again? Pandawarrior 08:28, February 6, 2011 (UTC)Pandawarrior 09:27, February 5, 2011 Why are my edits being removed? They made sense, so why? Why are my edits being removed? They made sense, so why? Can someone please give an good explanation as to why they are being abolished?Iamnofool 03:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Someone made a mess Someone made a terrible mess of the article, it's full of gibberish and code of some sort. I don't know who did it, or who's responsible for maintaining the article, but surely it can't just be left like that.Junaid-Sennin 15:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Fixed! Thanx, whomever thou art!Junaid-Sennin 10:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Jinbe's Haki Under his powers, the article mentions that Jinbe has Busoshoki haki, as he battled Ace and blocked Akainu's fist. If he has haki, why din't he use it when he tried to hit Akainu? Anyway, in his battle with Ace, he could have just been catching him off guard or hitting him fish-man karate techniques like his "spear wave." When he blocked Akainu, it could have just been superhuman strength and endurance (after all, he endured the boiling water at Impel Down). It seems to me that this is speculation.Pacifista15 03:21, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, yeah, it's speculation. Nowhere has jinbe shown true signs of any type of Haki. Is it just me or does it seem like everyone suddenly has some form of haki or another? It's annoying. As for Jinbe, Ace probably didn't have reflexive control of his Devil Fruit when they fought. And Akainu turning him into blackened salmon should have been more than enough proof he didn't have haki. I'll get rid of it if you haven't already.DancePowderer 03:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Jinbe/Jimbei/Jinbei's theme? He along with Crocodile/Sir Crocodile are the only known former Shichibukai who have gangster, shouldn't that be mentioned in his trivia along with Crocodiles?Iwilllisten 17:07, December 24, 2010 (UTC) No. It's not that important and it doesn't coincide with anything in the series, unless oda gave a specific reason for giving them a mafia don and a yakuza appearance.DancePowderer 17:14, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Something that might be trivia worthy? Shouldn't it be mentioned Jinbe's trivia, that he wears clothing that has the same name as himself.A Wikia Helper 00:36, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't it also be mentioned under his trivia, that he is the only known former Shichibukai to be an ally of the Whitebeard Pirates?A Wikia Helper 00:38, December 30, 2010 (UTC) The clothing part is already stated in his appearance section. And the ally thing is too obvious.DancePowderer 00:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) How about that the fight against Gecko Moria was extended in the anime? or that during the Impel Down breakout he overheard the prison staffs plan?A Wikia Helper 17:37, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Like I've said before, a lot of fights are extended in the anime. As for the ID plans, it not very important and is filler on top of that, so it wouldn't fit in his Impel Down section either. You shouldn't try to make trivia for the sake of trivia. Wait until something truly significant comes along.DancePowderer 17:41, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Extend fights go in a "Anime and Manga differences" section. One-Winged Hawk 22:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Haki should be added As he needed to have Haki to be able to fight Ace as he had his devil's fruit at the time and also just because he couldn't hit Akainu doesn't mean he doesn't have haki. As people like Marco couldn't hit Akainu but he hit Kizaru earlier on so he does have Haki just against people like the Admirals they can block Haki from hitting them. We don't know the details of the fight between Ace and Jinbe, for all we know they agreed exclusively to use hand to hand combat. Marco was able to hit Akainu. We have no solid proof that Jinbe has haki, anything saying otherwise is just speculation.DancePowderer 18:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter Ace was still a Logia at the time and Jinbei would have needed Haki to hit him there's no getting around that. :Not ness. think about it. Devil fruits are nulled by the sea are they not... And isn't Jinebei, you know firstly not only a Fishman, but also a practioneer of a certain fishman island special fighting style? Would he needed haki if he could render Ace helpless with a guster of salt water? ^_- One-Winged Hawk 22:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Could someone tell me the chapter or episode where this is stated: "Jinbe was able to damage Ace, a user, in their fight. By manipulating water, Jinbe was able to extinguish the flames of the ." Also the "agreement" to only use hand to hand combat is new to me. Thanks in advance, Jinbe 09:28, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the only source in the manga for this battle is Chapter 552. This sentence ("Jinbe was able to damage Ace, a logia user, in their fight. By manipulating water, Jinbe was able to extinguish the flames of the Mera Mera no Mi.") seems extrapolative. It is also misplaced and redundant with the first paragraph of the section. I guess it should be removed. :As for the "agreement", I don't see where the article mentions it? Sff9 09:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, i can't remember that line too (and im sure I would..). For the agreement part, check the comment above One-Winged Hawk (unsigned post)Jinbe 09:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't really understand this comment, as it seems contradictory. I agree with the conclusion, though.Sff9 10:57, January 10, 2011 (UTC) whitebeard Ally is not an occupation.. Does Jinbe being Whitebeard's ally really count as an occupation? I don't think this should be noted in his occupation section as its already mentioned many times in his article,besides an occupation is more of how a person makes a living where as Jinbe was Whitebeards ally because he felt indebted to him for protecting fishman Island basically being the ally of Whitebeard is not his obligation more of a sign of respect ,therefore I'm changing it. 00:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Jinbe's jinbei pattern Just so that you guys know, the spiral pattern in the flashback is called karakusa, not arabesque. Arabesque is European, and is very different from karakusa. Please do some research before impolitely undoing someone's edit. BTW, Does anyone know what the square pattern is actually is called in Japanese? Also his current leaf pattern looks like "weed" to me...lol. Daniel0731ex 22:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Jinbe/Arlong/Tiger = brothers or just "bro's"? About this paragraph here: "It is later revealed that Jinbe along with Arlong and Tiger are brothers with Jinbe being the second eldest. Though Jinbe and Arlong have been shown to greatly respect and admire their brother, the relationship between Arlong and Jinbe isn't a very good one." This wasn't my impression, especially because of the orphanage reference. It could also be a Ace/Luffy - like relationship, brothers from different mothers..."bro's" Or maybe it is just something you say to your fellow fishman friend..."we are of the same kind, so we are brothers". I think we should add that it could be either way, or maybe Klobis or Jopfan may check the raw's? 19:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I think they just meant like bros. It's similar to how the Franky Family refered to one another, only with fewer people. Until and unless they have the same mother, they are not actual brothers. 15:47, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah agree. So you say we should remove that paragraph altogether, or just alter it to leave both options open? 15:53, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :It is clearly stated in the mangastream translation that "brother" is used as a mark of respect. sff9 (talk) 21:22, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Jinbe has shown no signs of Haki... Who ever keeps putting Jinbe has Haki in his abilities section needs to stop, no where in the manga has this been shown or stated that he can use any type of Haki nor has it even been hinted, his battle with Ace can simply be explained by his water manipulation abilities and Fishman Karate.Hordy4040 02:02, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Usually the people who do that are anons who either don't know any better or are doing it to be annoying or brand new users who think it and joined to put it there. It's annoying but there's really nothing you can do about it except delete it when it shows up. 03:53, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Family/ Relations In chapter 625 the sea king in the middle looks an awful lot like Jinbei relative or ansestor 22:08, May 18, 2011 (UTC) umm.. i doubt there is any relation and for the moment being it is purely speculation,we'll put it in if it has been confirmed.....if... The Humaniod Typhoon 14:19, June 18, 2011 (UTC) lol, who knows to it they r sea creatures 14:22, June 18, 2011 (UTC) i know size and appearance doesn't matter with the fishmen and mermans,but still....btw jinbe was there wasn't he? if it was family he could have said "hey brother,why are you coming to fishmen island with your friends?"or something like that.. The Humaniod Typhoon 07:29, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Jinbe versus Ace and Fishman Karate Right, since this topic will certainly pop up again and again and again, lets decide how we handle the incident with Ace - now that we have information on how Fishman Karate works. In the recent chapter (629), Jinbe explains that he can manipulate the water in his direct vicinity and is able to harm even a rubber man like Luffy, since every living creature consists of water. Some might jump to the conclusion that this is also the reason why he could battle Ace, a Logia user. So, how do we handle it? 16:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The thing is we will never know.. Until we see it in a flashback (which I doubt it).. Everything is just speculation.. I think the same too but we can't just add things like that without seeing them.. And when Jinbe fought Ace there was sea nearby.. We don't know.. 16:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, agree. 16:58, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : Unless Moby Dick can travel over land, you can be pretty sure there was water nearby 1. However im am not saying thats how Jinbe defeated Ace. Cosmikaze 14:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) MAIN IMAGE Is that really the best Jinbe image in the anime? I have been looking for another one but I didn't find it. Perhaps it can be at episode 450, time 6:18 aprox, just after yarinami attack. Another question: do the rules say that main image must be one with his first outfit? thanks! Aoshi shigamori 16:39, July 29, 2011 (UTC) These are our guidelines, for the main image basically what suits better, but what's wrong with the current one? I think it's ok, if you want to update another one go ahead, but don't start pointless edit war. Hi there! Nope, there is no rule that says we should only use the first appearance. However, we always try to get fullbody shots of the characters, and they are harder to get than one might think! 16:51, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it's true, it's really difficult! Sorry, I didn't want to start any discussion. I think the problem is that in the anime Jinbe is often deformed (head and neck). I'll be looking for a good image. THX Aoshi shigamori 14:27, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I think the picture is fine. It's a Mid body shot with his Sun Tattoo in perfect view and for once in the Anime it's a complete perfect representation of Jinbe,just my two cents.Hordy4040 19:41, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Now I see you've uploaded images with all Jinbe's suits. I think it would be better for main image, when it's out on anime, the image of Jinbe with leaf pattern, in the current saga. We could put the current main image in the gallery. I think the leaf pattern image is better and cooler. Aoshi shigamori 13:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Pre or Post timeskip? I see you have changed the picture the the manga post-timeskip because of the last poll... although I'm fine with this one, that's not really forbid to use the other one (pretimeskip), because the poll results were: * Default image: post-timeskip. This is however regard the characters who have a switch, since the other don't have a "default image", they have only one image. * Which version of the characters look should be used for both pre and post timeskip: Most common appearance including outfits (e.g. Luffy's red vest and hat). Since Jinbe doesn't have a switch and didn't change through the timeskip, both the manga and the anime picture are fine. So there isn't really a rule who prevent to use the anime picture. Ok then, its fine either way Volume 64 Cover Should this be noted in his article? He will appears together with the Straw Hats right? Should we add his blood type in his information board?Antonisgabrielides 11:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Not in his infobox.. Maybe somewhere else. Like Trivia... Jinbe's going to join the straw hats I don't care what he said to Luffy in the latest chapter.. Jinbe will join, and him rejecting the offer just proves it even more. Every crew mate besides Brook was reluctant to join at first, but some loop hole lets them escape their responsibilities to go out to sea. I wouldn't fear for the possibility of Jinbe not joining just yet guys.. it's gonna happen, and before they go to the new world for sure. M4ND0N 00:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Can you take it in a forum or a blog? Not the place to discuss that. Thanks.. Bounty In the trivia it is said that "Jinbe currently has the highest known bounty." Now, his actual bounty is not really KNOWN, we just know that his bounty is more that 400000000 beri which is not exactly knowing the bounty itself. From that regard it could be said that, "Dragon currently has the highest known bounty" which is true as he is the most wanted man in the world (although his actual bounty is unknown just like jinbe's; the only difference is, we know that Jinbe's bounty is more than 400000000 beri where as we have no clue about Dragon's bounty other than it being the highest). Therefore to be more precise, I suggest to change the wording to be, "Jinbe's current bounty is unknown however it is confirmed to be higher than any revealed bounty by far in the series." Or something similar. Blackendedsoul 19:35, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Known meaning we have a number on it, even if it's just an approximation at this time. We have no clue what Dragon's bounty is at all. That's the difference. The trivia is fine as it is. We'll do what we always do with bounty trivia, change it when other numbers come out. 20:08, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Jinbe's laugh... I'm sorry, but for the second chapter in a row 652 - 653 we've seen Jinbe have a distinct laugh like most of the characters in OP his starts with a Wahahaha shouldn't this be added to his article ??? Or is their some type of confirmation we have to wait for ?Hordy4040 18:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Add it to his personality.. Switch Why Jinbe has a switch? He didn't change, he just has a new outfit. I saw a bunch of other characters that have a switch while he is not really necessary... True that.. But most of the characters that have a switch, only changed their outfits. So its fine.. Not really, since we voted for "Only the characters that changed their (physical) appearance after the time skip will get the switch, hence all the characters who didn't change should not have a switch, not only Jinbe. Someone just added switch to every characters appeared again after the timeskip.